


Handlebars

by f4k34cc0un7



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Oral Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4k34cc0un7/pseuds/f4k34cc0un7
Summary: Wyatt Quitter and Gallup Crueller meet up for coffee in Dallas and have a nice day together. :3
Relationships: Wyatt Quitter/Gallup Crueller
Kudos: 5





	Handlebars

Wyatt Quitter waited at the coffee shop, nervously checking their phone as they leaned against the wall next to the front door. Sweat beaded on their forehead as they waited in the Dallas heat for their brunch date. They took another deep breath, checked their phone again, and leaned back with eyes closed until their new friend arrived.

Gallup Crueller cursed the mid-morning Dallas traffic as she finally found a parking garage in walking distance to the north Dallas coffee shop where she planned to meet Quitter in person for the first time. She parked her motorcycle, gave him a quick pat, and rushed down the stairs.

Quitter had checked their phone at least six more times and was about to send a text when they heard the rapid clip-clop of galloping hooves coming down the road over the Dallas traffic. They stood up and took another breath to compose themselves as Gallup rounded the corner.

Standing against the wooden wall, eyes shut, hat turned backwards, wearing a crop tank and jean shorts was Wyatt Quitter. Gallup's breath caught in her throat for a moment as she saw Quitter in person for the first time. They wore a loose crop-top and capris that left their toned abs and smooth calves exposed. Crueller stood staring for a moment, thoughts of urgency forgotten, but the press of people behind her made her move before more than a few seconds had passed.

As Crueller approached Quitter, Wyatt opened their eyes. _Well, shit_ , they thought, _she's even hotter in person_. Gallup's combination of a t-shirt, jeans, and thick jacket under a wide-brimmed horn-pierced hat made Quitter look her up and down before they caught themselves. Quitter smiled and stepped away from the wall as their new friend approached. “Gallup!”, they called, “It's so good to finally meet!”

Gallup met Quitter's outstretched arms with a hug. The two ordered their meals, chatting about their respective teams while they waited, and sat down across from each other at a nearby metal table. “"So what brings you down this way?", Crueller asked. "I'm real glad to see you, but you're in Tokyo most of the time, ain't you? ”

Quitter nodded, taking a sip of their coffee. “Yup. But I took some time off to make a trip out here and see some friends in America. I'm headed up to Breckenridge next, it's been too long since I've seen Pothos.”

Crueller cast her mind back, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't remember Wyatt Pothos' face. She was sure she'd seen her play at some point, but the holes in her memory wouldn't let her recall. “How's Ms. Pothos these days?”

Quitter's smile broadened. “She's doing well with the Hands. We keep in touch, even if the time zones make it hard. I think she's got a crush on Combs, but she's not admitting it.” Quitter paused to look down at their coffee, still smiling. “I really love her. I hope she can find someone she likes in Colorado. She deserves it.”

Gallup smiled back. “Good luck to her. I hope she finds someone too.”

Quitter's smile fell. “It's hard sometimes, you know? I want her to be happy, but sometimes I just want her in my arms, all to myself. It's hard to fall asleep alone sometimes.”

Gallup didn't have a good response to that. She had spent more nights alone than she did with anyone else for most of her existence, so she didn't feel qualified to try and help. The two sat in silence, drinking their coffee for a few minutes.

Quitter looked up. “You're seeing someone, too, right? Roman something?”

Gallup frowned. “Ronan Jaylee is... a friend. A close friend, sometimes, but we ain't datin'. She turned me down.” She despondently stirred her coffee.

Quitter reached out a hand and held Crueller's forearm. “I'm really sorry to hear that, Gallup. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

Gallup was silent for a moment, before putting her hand on Quitter's. “I don't want to bring you down. You're on vacation, you don't have to worry about me.”

Quitter gripped stronger, and rubbed their thumb against Gallup's hot skin. “I'm here because I like you, Gallup. We already talk online, it's no different talking here. I want to know what's bothering you.”

It took longer for Gallup to respond again, but Quitter was patient. “I don't know what to do with her. She says she doesn't want more than what we have, but I need something else. I ain't gonna sit around for her to change her mind, but I don't want to lose her either. I hope she'll come around, but I don't really _know_ , y'know?”

Quitter took both of her hands in their own. “Look me in the eyes, Gallup.” Gallup glanced up, but quickly looked back down, her expression crestfallen. “I'm serious. Look me right in the eyes, Gallup.” She held Quitter's gaze. “You deserve better. You deserve someone who isn't going to mess you around, or keep you waiting, or want half measures that you aren't interested in. If you want love, you deserve love. Got it? Say it back to me.”

As soon as Quitter finished talking, Gallup looked back down at her coffee. She mumbled faintly, none of the words audible over the din of the shop.

Quitter reached out to Gallup's chin and lifted it, forcing Gallup to meet their eyes again. “Don't mumble. Say it out loud. Tell me that you deserve love.”

It was usually hard for Gallup to take Quitter too seriously. They cultivated a carefree attitude and a lack of respect for rules that went against the sincere command they were giving now. Gallup's hair grew a shade brighter, though it was hard to tell in the bright sun. Meeting Quitter's eyes, they responded, “I deserve love.”

“Good. Now say that you deserve to know where you stand.”

“I deserve to know where I stand.”

“Good, Gallup. Once more, tell me that you deserve your own happiness.”  
  


“I deserve my own happiness.”

The serious tone dropped from Quitter's voice as they smiled again. “See? Wasn't so hard. Just got to tell yourself that you deserve good things.” Quitter reached out and ruffled Gallup's hair. “I like your hair, by the way. It's cute. Frames your face well.”

Gallup's blush deepened, and sparks fell from the back of her hair. “Thanks,” they mumbled.

“Hey, lets get out of here. I can't leave you after talking about sad things, lets go do something.” Quitter pulled out their phone and started scrolling across a map of the city. “Do you know anything nearby we might be able to do?”

Gallup leaned over the table to get a better look at Quitter's phone. “I ain't in the city much in the daytime. What're you thinkin'?”

Quitter smiled, acutely aware of how close the pretty Texan was to their cheek. Was that warmth a blush, or was that just how hot her skin was naturally, Quitter wondered. They stopped scrolling suddenly. “Here we go. Perfect for my one day in Dallas.”

Gallup's eyes went wide. “No, you can't be serious. Those things are deathtraps, there ain't any way that's gonna to be safe.”

“Aww, is the big bad demon girl scared of a widdle machine?” Quitter teased, laughing. “Come on. We'll take your bike, it's just a few minutes away. I'm sure it's perfectly safe if they let drunk idiots ride one.” They grabbed Gallup's hand and dragged them away.  
  
Groaning, Gallup let herself be led away to her motorcycle, glad that Wyatt couldn't see the steadily brightening color of her hair or the nervous twitching of her tail.

* * *

“I can't believe a bar is open at two on a Monday,” Gallup wondered aloud as the pair entered a dimly-lit and sparsely-populated bar. The room was ringed with tables, dingy artwork, a frankly shocking number of cow skulls. A single picture of a smiling Sam Scandal sat alone on a “Wall of C lebri ies”, according to the signage. The center of the floor was dominated by a mechanical bull cordoned off from the rest of the bar by a haphazard ring of wooden sawhorses.

“I know, but lucky for us, right? Lemme see how we get on that thing.” Quitter walked to the bar, excitement clear in their step.

Gallup strolled towards the bull and called out “What d'you mean, 'we'?” The padding on the bull was worn through in places, the sawhorses showed clear signs of damage from flying drunks, and that support beam above the bull was _definitely_ too low to be safe. Gallup sighed and glanced at Sam's face on the wall. This was exactly their kind of place.

Quitter appeared at Gallup's side, grinning a mile a minute. “Okay, I had to slip him an extra twenty and we only get one go, but he agreed to let us on.” Quitter grabbed one of Gallup's hands in both of theirs and shook it up and down in excitement. “This is gonna be so poggers!”

Gallup stilled their moving hand with an effort. “That's a good thing, right ? I... I dunno, Quitter, this place doesn't seem very safe. I don't want you gettin' hurt.”

Quitter gently put a hand on Gallup's face. “There's nothing this deathtrap can do to me that I haven't already done for fun.” They winked and moved their hand down to hold Gallup's again.

Gallup's protest died in her throat, her brain short-circuiting on Quitter's forwardness. She tried to banish the thoughts this summoned and wrenched her gaze away from the smooth expanse of Quitter's abs. She was unsuccessful in ignoring how soft and nice Quitter's hand felt, and her tail slowly twining around their leg was stubbornly refusing to return to it's normal place.

A few moments later, the bartender came over with a key. “Alright. Y'get one go, and when you fall off, you're done. I'm already riskin' my neck letting you use the bull, so if you get hurt, it didn't happen here. Understand?”

They nodded.

“Get on up, then. Let me know when to start.”  
  
With a squeal and a clap of their hands, Quitter hopped over a barrier and scrambled onto the bull. They sat, hopping slightly with excitement as Gallup carefully walked around the barriers and climbed up behind them. She placed her hands on their hips to hold on, but Quitter grabbed her hands and wrapped her arms around them. “Don't be silly, you've got to hold on tight. And don't be concerned about getting too close, pretty lady. I don't bite. In public.”

Gallup buried their face in Quitter's back, increasingly glad that they couldn't see her blush.

“Okay, start 'er up!” Quitter signaled to the bartender.

The large machine started moving beneath the couple, slowly at first, and rapidly increasing in speed. Quitter's whooping laugh echoed through the nearly empty and quiet bar, as Gallup moaned nervously and held on tighter. The motion of the bull was rhythmic and inexorable, and Gallup quickly lost themselves in the feeling of Quitter's closeness. As the bull rode up, her hands briefly slipped under their shirt and she felt a brush of their breasts before the bull came back down, thrusting their ass into her groin and moving her arms down to Quitter's lap. Gallup felt sweat bead on Quitter's stomach as her hands gripped tightly to their midsection. Up and down, up and down, they rode for what felt like forever, but it still ended too quickly.

As the bull rode up and Gallup shifted slightly, she found her horns embedded momentarily into the support beam overhead. Her weight suddenly off the bull, Quitter began to lose balance. The bull kept twisting and bucking, and Gallup fell as her horns came free, knocking her off to one side. The sudden presence of a falling demon ruined Quitter's little remaining balance, throwing them off as well. The two landed in a pile, with Gallup barely stopping herself from slamming face-first into Quitter's jaw.

They lay there, panting for breath, Quitter on their back, Gallup on her hands and knees above them. Quitter giggled and brushed Gallup's hair back behind her ear. “You're even prettier when you're out of breath, do you know that?”

Gallup's hair brightened nearly to incandescence and she pushed herself to her feet. The bull slowed to a stop as the bartender left them and went back to his post. “Hope it was fun, you two. I'm going to have a hell of a time explaining where those two holes in the wood came from,” he grumbled.

Quitter stood up and stood by Gallup. “Hey, I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. I can be a little forward when I like someone, and I really like you. I can back off a bit if you'd like me to.”

Gallup looked at Quitter's earnest expression. “No, nothin' like that. I'm... I'm okay. I just ain't used to it, is all.”

Quitter smirked and took a step closer, their nose nearly touching Gallup's. “So, you'd like me to keep flirting with you, then?”

Gallup swallowed, their throat suddenly dry. “Yessir.”

Quitter's grin broadened, and they gave a quick peck to Gallup's nose before turning away and pulling out their phone again. “So, where to next? I've got a whole day to spend with you, and I'm not taking anything less than the full Gallup Crueller experience.”

Gallup blinked in momentary shock before shaking her head and following Quitter out the door.

* * *

They spent the whole day together. After nice lunch at a BBQ place Gallup liked, and a relaxing walk through the Arboretum, Gallup and Quitter rode out of town to the many small farm roads surrounding the city. Quitter whooped with excitement and held tight as Gallup accelerated Kapnos to frankly unsafe speeds as the pair wandered the Dallas outskirts. Gallup's hair flew in a stream behind them leaving a trail of gently falling sparks to touch the warm asphalt. Quitter rested their head on Gallup's shoulder as they rode, enjoying the warmth of the demon on their cheek against the cold rush of wind.

Too soon, night fell. They stopped at a gas station to plan out dinner. Quitter insisted that Gallup bring them somewhere nice, and refused all of the conventional options that Gallup proposed. When, at the end of her rope, she mentioned The Laughing Goat, Quitter's eyes lit up. “Did I hear you right? A demon bar?”, they said excitedly.  
  
“Well... it's more of a bar for any of us supernatural folks around Dallas. But yes, there's demons there most nights.”, Gallup reluctantly admitted.

“That sounds awesome! Come on, let's go!” Quitter hopped back on Kapnos and patted the seat in front of them. Gallup smiled at Quitter's excitement and climbed on. Quitter probably wouldn't like the food there, but it couldn't hurt to bring them to the bar, right? What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Not long after, Gallup and Quitter were running out of the Laughing Goat, Gallup smiling and Quitter laughing manically. They mounted Kapnos wordlessly and escaped from the bar with a squeal of tires, one of the three proprietors shaking her fist as them as Kapnos screamed into the Dallas night. Quitter was still chuckling to themselves when the pair arrived at their hotel parking garage.

“Y'know, I don't think you're gonna be allowed back there, Mx. Quitter.” Gallup said wryly, smiling as she turned off her steed.

Quitter smiled back. “Hey, he deserved it. He was asking to get hit.”

“Breaking one of her chairs made Tessica real mad, though.” Gallup responded.

“Well, I'll have to remember that the next time I'm in a demon bar.” Quitter took a step closer. “I had fun today, Gallup.”

Gallup swallowed, throat suddenly dry. “I had a real good time too. Thanks for comin' down. You're welcome around the Steakhouse anytime.”

Quitter took another step, their face inches from Gallup's. “Do you want to come up? I'd love to spend some more time with you tonight.”, Quitter asked, arching an eyebrow and reaching to hold Gallup's hand.

Gallup's hair brightened again and she stuttered, “I... I don't know, I should be getting home. I'm sure Sam's wondering where I am.”, looking away from Quitter and blushing.

Quitter pulled out their phone. “Sam knows exactly where you are. I texted him a while back, here.” They passed over their phone for Gallup's inspection. A short text conversation was displayed.

One text from Quitter: hey, is it alright if I seduce your gf

One text from Sam: A string of seven eggplant emojis.

Gallup coughed and handed back the phone, stepping away and blushing fiercely. “I'm sorry, Quitter, I just...”, she trailed off.

Cocking a hip, Quitter responded, “Hey. Look at me, Gallup.”

Gallup turned back, her blush not fading.

“You think I'm hot, right? Dynamite abs and a cute face? An ass that absolutely refuses to quit? A personality that The Blaseball Post once called 'sparkling' and 'a bit much, honestly'?” Quitter lifted their shirt a little, exposing their sports bra and emphasizing the smooth lines and gentle arches of their abdomen, and how their well-defined hips drew Gallup's gaze down between their legs.

“Yessir.”

“Well you're pretty hot yourself, demon lady. We're both into each other. What did I tell you this morning?”

“I deserve my own happiness.” Gallup's breath hitched, unable to take her gaze off the batter in front of her.

“That's right. You're down. I'm down. Both of our partners are fine with it. What's stopping you?”

The question tore Gallup from her reverie. “I'm not much for one-night stands, generally speaking.”

Quitter's eyes gleamed as they moved closer, dropping their shirt and wrapping their arms around Gallup, staring up at her face. She returned the embrace as Quitter said, “Come upstairs and I'll give you a reason to reconsider that position.”

Gallup's hair turned a pure white and a shower of sparks fell behind her.

Quitter smiled openly. “Kiss me. Now.”

Gallup leaned in and locked her blazing hot lips with Quitter's. Her hands roamed across Quitter's back, feeling the muscles of their back shift beneath her hands as they moved their own hands up her back, beneath her shirt, grasping and clutching with need as they kissed beneath the buzz of the fluorescent lighting.

Quitter broke off the kiss first. “If I don't get you up to my room in thirty seconds I'm going to tear off that jacket and fuck you right here.”, they panted. They grabbed Gallup's hand and the pair hurried to the elevator. Gallup's tail twined around Quitter's leg and moved slowly under their capri pants as they waited. Quitter raised an eyebrow and Gallup shrugged as they carefully stepped onto the elevator, neither wanting to break the contact.

Their lips met again in the elevator, Quitter slamming Gallup into the back wall and probing under her shirt once more. As her breasts filled their hands, Quitter felt the tip of Gallup's tail rubbing against their panties, moving back and forth as Quitter rolled Gallup's nipples in their fingers. They moaned into each other's mouths as they touched and held each other.

With the tone of the elevator, they separated. Quitter led them to their room, their hand shaking with anticipation as they swiped open their door. They didn't make it a single step into the room before Gallup tackled them, closing the door behind her with her foot. Gallup grabbed Quitter's shirt by the neck with both hands and _tore_ , the garment coming apart in a downpour of ash. Their bra fared no better, the sudden heat bringing Quitter's chest to a rosy glow. Quitter moaned, the volume growing as Gallup attacked their right nipple with her tongue. They arched their back, thrusting their hips into the still-clothed demon as pleasure coursed through them.

Panting and breathless, Quitter grabbed Gallup's pleasantly warm and glowing hair and pulled her off of them. “Hey, not so hard, I'm sensitive there.” Gallup pulled back to a kneeling position and tore her own shirt and jacket off and Quitter pulled off their pants and slid themselves further into the room. The only light the incandescence of Gallup's hair, she crawled over Quitter's supine form, leaving kisses across their body until they reached their face. Gallup nuzzled and licked Quitter's neck as they scraped their fingernails across her back.

Before long, Gallup felt a pressure on her head as Quitter reached up to her head and grasped Gallup's horns. With an insistent pressure, Quitter pushed her head down their body, enjoying the trail of kisses she left in a jagged line across her breasts, down her abs, and stopping just above their mound. Looking down and meeting her eyes, Quitter said “You can do whatever you want with your tongue down there, pretty lady.” Gallup grinned and stuck out their long, forked tongue as Quitter guided her mouth down to their pussy.

Gallup licked slowly across their slit, relishing the feeling of their hands pulling her tightly as Quitter moaned and rocked their pussy into her face. Gallup dragged her tongue left and right across their lips, steadily moving up and down as Quitter greedily pulled her in. She intensified her efforts again and again as she reduced the beautiful batter to a mewling bundle of pleasure under her tongue. She watched Quitter's breasts heave above her as she panted with raw bliss and wrapped their legs around Gallup's head. Gallup intensified again, stretching her tongue inside Quitter's wet cunt as they tightened their legs around her head, forcing her mouth against them.

Gallup reached deep inside of Quitter with her tongue, moving it in a sinusoidal wave that made Quitter moan harder, and arch their back, and suddenly their hands and legs froze as they came, waves of pleasure spreading from their head down through their core and down to their toes. Gallup slowed, letting Quitter ride down the high until they collapsed, bonelessly, on the floor.

Gallup pulled herself to her hands and knees and crawled up Quitter's body once more, taking her time as she kissed their stomach, and their abs, and above their heart, and their neck once more before kissing them deeply in the mouth. Quitter had caught their breath enough to respond, kissing Gallup back lazily. They broke off, saying, “That was different.” They waited a few deep breaths, holding Gallup's face in their hands as they smiled dopily up at her. “You are uniquely good at that, Gallup Crueller.”

Gallup smiled. She leaned in for another kiss, and the couple made out on the floor again while Quitter regained their strength. Gallup recognized the renewed hunger in Quitter's lips and pushed them down as she stood up, undoing her own pants. Quitter grinned, removing the tatters of her shirt and bra and moving to their luggage, still on their bed. Gallup pressed herself into their back, her hands and lips roaming across Quitter's body as they pulled out a strap-on and flogger. They spent a minute attaching the strap-on while Gallup played with their body, slowly returning to their previous level of arousal. “I liked that sports bra you wrecked. You're going to have to pay for that, Gallup.”, they said, a mischievous twinkle in their eye.

“What're you gonna do to me, Quitter?”, Gallup responded.

“First: Call me 'sir'. Second: How flexible is that tail, pretty lady?”

Gallup's eye widened with surprise. “It's real flexible, sir.”

“Good. Tell me to stop if I actually hurt you, okay?”  
  
Gallup nodded.  
  
Quitter moved behind Gallup and held their arms together. Grabbing her tail, they looped it around her crossed wrists a few times before running it up her back and around her shoulders. In short order, Gallup was tied in a simple shibari with her arms tied, the arrow shape of her tail tip serving as a natural hook to keep the arrangement taut.

Quitter walked around the bound demon, admiring their work and running their fingertips across her midsection as they slowly stepped around. Standing behind her, Quitter pushed her face-first onto the bed. She landed with he ass out, legs extended and calves taut. Quitter stepped between her legs and groped her ass, grinding her synthetic cock against the crack of Gallup's ass.

“Are you sorry for ruining my property?”  
  
“Yessir. Ahh!” Gallup shouted as Quitter's hand came down on her right ass cheek.

“I don't believe you yet.”

“Yess-ahh!” Quitter slapped Gallup's left ass cheek, interrupting her.

“Shut your mouth. You're going to get a richly-deserved spanking now, pretty lady. Make sure I don't hear you shouting.”

Gallup kept her mouth shut as Quitter alternated slaps from side to side, her ass growing a brighter shade of red. Quitter hesitated once, when Gallup groaned under Quitter's hand, but they didn't stop. After a dozen or more slaps, Quitter switched the a backhanded slap, their fingernails leaving bright furrows in Gallup's skin as she cried out once more.

“Tsk. Can't even keep quiet when I'm just using my hand? Alright, if you want to make noise, I'll give you a reason to make noise.” They grabbed their flogged and swung lightly against Gallup's ass.

Gallup groaned, but didn't shout the first time. Quitter found a rhythm, swiping back and forth and slowly increasing intensity until Gallup couldn't help but shout each time. The incandescent glow of her hair shuddered as she was struck, but never went away.

Quitter moved up again, grabbing Gallup's ass and digging in with their fingers. “You're being such a good girl for me, Gallup. You think you've almost paid me back?”  
  
“Yes sirrr...”, Gallup groaned, the pain lending a wild edge to her voice.

“You're right. There's just one more thing you need to do for me.” Quitter pulled back and moved the tip of their strap-on to Gallup's pussy.

“Yes! Please!”, Gallup cried.

Quitter thrust into Gallup, easily coming to the hilt in her wet cunt. “I need you to cum for me, pretty lady.”

Gallup moaned as Quitter thrust into her again and again, using her bruised ass as a handle to more forcefully move in and out. Gallup's tail grew tight, her body shook, she saw spots, and before she could think she was coming, Quitter's dick bringing her over the threshold and keeping her there as she shook and groaned.

Quitter slowed down, and pulled out of Gallup's pussy. They carefully took off their strap-on and set it aside before lifting Gallup's legs and carefully rotating her until they were securely on the bed. As Gallup lay panting and recovering, they unhooked her tail and started untying it. Before long, it finished untying itself, leaving Gallup free and lying face-down on the bed as her hair's light faded.

Quitter put an arm around Gallup and kissed her lightly on the nose. “You alright, Gal? Do you need anything?”

Gallup kissed Quitter on the chin in return. She took a moment catching her breath. “I heal quick, I'll be alright. Some water would be very nice.”

Quitter got up and returned momentarily with a cup of water, which they carefully fed to the prone demon. “Anything else you need?”

“Some sleep would be nice.” Gallup responded, sleep already clear in her voice.

“I've got you covered there.” Quitter moved underneath Gallup, letting the demon rest her head on their shoulder while they casually scratched her scalp. Gallup wrapper her arms around Quitter. “This is nice. G'night, Gallup.”

“G'night, Quitter.”

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
